The Devil's Trill
by FFicWriterXxveryOriginal
Summary: This time, nothing would stop him from reaching his goal, not even a dance with the devil. But is he willing to drag everyone else down to hell with him? Sequel to 'Seeing Red.' Kyd Wykkyd's tale.
1. Prologue

**The Devil's Trill  
**

**Prologue**

A lone figure sat atop a large structure unmoving, oblivious to the wind that blew against his face and pulled at his clothes. From high on his perch there was nobody to disturb his concentration, nobody to impose on the momentary peace he felt. It was just the way he liked it.

It was times like these that he liked to just stand there and enjoy the comfort the silence gave him. Absentmindedly, he began to whistle the song _"The Sound of Silence" _idly to himself. At least he hadn't lost that ability. Even before those life changing events had occurred, the song had been a favorite of his and had remained that way for all those years after. Perhaps it was destiny. Or more likely sad irony.

But despite the overall stillness of the world, he knew something was about to happen, something big. He could feel it in his bones. Getting to his feet, he turned his face towards the cityscape, eyes narrowed and scanning. Somewhere out there a storm was brewing. Normally he'd stay away from big events such as these. They had nothing to do with him, nor did he want anything to do with them. No, he was only interested in his own well-being. Of course there were always exceptions, a mere few that he would gladly accompany or even put himself in harm's way to protect but as stated before, the number was a single digit. For the most part he only looked after number one.

This time however, it was personal. In fact, he doubted there was anyone else whom it concerned more than him. Just the mere thought of it sent a feeling of exhilaration through him and he fought to keep it contained. Finally, after waiting for so long, he'd get the chance to even the score once and for all!

A sudden thought occurred to him then, a thought that twisted his mouth from a neutral line into a frown. How would he approach this alone? Surely his enemy would be ready for him once he arrived at the scene of the crime, and with a dozen soldiers nonetheless. Even with his power and strength, he was forced to admit to himself that he'd be defeated easily. And while he'd suffered defeat before, he couldn't let that happen. Not this time. He'd need help.

Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the yellow communicator that he'd kept with him at all times. Yes, this was a personal mission, one that few could know about, one that few would understand. So, his options were limited. No matter, he doubted he'd need that much help anyway. So he typed out his message:

_Need to talk. Meet me you know where at the time you know which. _

After that, he entered the two names of his choice and had two messages sent out to them before pocketing the communicator once more. Time was creeping up slowly, and once they'd received his message, they'd be there in no time. That was one of the things he liked about those two, they always arrived on time. Plus they were the only ones who would truly understand why he needed to do what he was going to do. Taking in another deep breath, he leaped off of the ledge and into the night all the while whistling a different tune: The Devil's Trill.

* * *

**OK, I had a couple of people ask me if I could do a sequel to my one-shot "Seeing Red", so here it is. Personally, I think the other one is just fine without a sequel but what the heck, this might be fun. So, let me know what you think!**

**Reviews, comments, and criticisms are greatly appreciated just no flames!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

**The Devil's Trill  
**

**Chapter 1: The Gathering  
**

A light knock on the door alerted the man in the room that he had company. After a moment, the doorknob turned and admitted the guest. The man smiled at the sight of him.

"Hello Dr. Knight," Cyborg said slowly as he closed the door behind him.

"Good…day…Victor," Dr. Knight responded cheerfully.

Cyborg chuckled. "You know I'm supposed to be 'Cyborg' now Dr. Knight," he said, bowing his head slightly. "I haven't been Victor in a long time," he said sadly.

Dr. Knight patted his arm. "Still…Victor…never…stopped," he responded.

Cyborg glanced up at him and smiled. He hadn't known Dr. Knight very well in the past, and he'd only seen him a few times before. But after the stroke that had nearly taken his life, Cyborg had seen fit to visit the frail man at least once a week. And from what he could tell, the former doctor was a kind and gentle man who enjoyed having company. "Would you like to be closer to the window sir? It's a nice day out and I think the sun will make you feel warmer," Cyborg suggested after he noticed Dr. Knight shiver slightly.

He nodded and began to wheel himself toward the window.

"Oh, let me help you!" Cyborg cried taking hold of the handle bars on the back of the man's wheelchair.

"Thank…you. But…must…learn…to…do…myself. Practice…good," the older man insisted. Once they were at the window, Cyborg took a seat on the windowsill and turned to face the man who looked back at him expectantly.

"It's good to see you so eager to get better," he commented. "After seeing you today, I can hardly believe you couldn't even move your hand a couple of months ago."

"Yes…getting…better…but…need…work," he replied.

"Well, I think you're looking good already! I mean, sure you can't walk just yet, but give it a couple more weeks and I bet you'll be ready to run a marathon," Cyborg joked.

To this the older man gave a raspy laugh. "Too…hard…but…someday…not…now."

"If you don't mind me asking, what got you so revved up and…lively? I talked to the doctors and they said you hadn't been taking care of yourself before. They said you hadn't been going to checkups, and you'd hardly been eating anything before. What inspired you to keep going?" he asked curiously.

Dr. Knight turned away slightly and looked out the window, peering of into space. His smile dropped slightly and he appeared to be contemplating something.

Cyborg only looked back at him. He was about to ask if everything was alright when the man suddenly spoke. "I…had…dream…months…ago. Dreamed…he…here…standing…there," he said slowly, raising a hand towards the front of the room. While he hadn't specified who _he_ was, Cyborg already knew exactly who he was referring to. "He…stand…there…starring…then…gone."

The Teen Titan nodded back at him. "I see. You must really miss him don't you?" he said, patting his arm again in comfort.

"Yes. You…find…him?"

"No," Cyborg replied honestly. But at the sight of the man's disappointed face, he quickly followed up. "We haven't found him, not yet, but I promise you we will. I give you my word." The look he gave him couldn't be considered anything less than determined. That look alone was all it took to bring back the smile on the man's face.

"I…know," he muttered, putting his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Further away from the city, shadow lurked about in a devastated wasteland. What was once a proud academy filled with a large assortment of villains was now nothing but rubble and scrap wire that littered the ground on all sides. The place was completely deserted now, all its occupants having fled the scene after its destruction and gone off on their own into the world. Nobody came around there, not anymore. That's why it was the perfect place to hold a secret meeting where no one would interrupt or suspect anything. At the moment, its single occupant wandered the grounds, searching for any trace of the others. So far though, he appeared to be the only one present.

Glancing back at the rubble he could hardly believe that such a place had once been his home for many years. Though it wasn't exactly the best of homes, it certainly was better than some of the living conditions he'd grown up in previously. They had never served him food on a silver platter but he'd grown rather accustomed to being served food on a yellow tray instead, no matter how palatable it was. It had been enough to satisfy his hunger each day, compared to back in the old days when he'd gone for days without eating a single thing. He wondered if he could get used to such a life after living in such luxury so long.

He was suddenly startled however, and nearly fell over when two arms looped around his neck from behind. "Boo!" a voice whispered into his ear. "Miss me?"

He smirked before taking hold of one of the hands and pulling it forward so that the person now stood in front of him. '**Miss who?' **he projected mentally. Though he couldn't speak, he'd immediately discovered his ability to convey his speech telepathically to those nearby.

In response to his comment, Angel pursed her lips into a pout, her arms crossed over her chest "Kyd Wykkyd, you're lucky I happened to be flying around in this neighborhood or else I might not have showed up at all!" she retaliated. "I only came because it sounded like it might be important."

In response, he suddenly grabbed hold of her hand and jerked it forward, causing her to stumble and fall against his chest. **'Are you sure that's the only reason you came?' **Kyd Wykkyd asked smugly. His smirk grew larger as he noted the red blossoming on her cheeks at the comment. After she regained her wits, she quickly pulled her hand and her body away from him.

"S-stop that, you're going to give people the wrong idea," she stuttered.

'**There's no one else here. Besides,' **he placed his hand beneath her chin and tilted her head up, **'you know you like it.'**

"I…I…" she stammered, finding herself suddenly unable to speak. Her cheeks continued to color even more.

"Aw man, will you two _please_ get a room!" another voice called out.

Kyd Wykkyd let go of her and turned to face the newcomer.** 'See-More, right on time.'**

SeeMore landed a few feet away, his pink eyeball shrinking back into his helmet. "You better not have called me away just to help you film a porn movie or something like that!" he complained.

"A what now?" Angel asked while attempting to control her racing heart.

'**It's good to see you too, See-More. And don't worry it's nothing like that,' **he assured him with a light fist bump. His face suddenly grew stern. **'It is important though, and I'm going to need both of you not to breath a word of this to anyone else, understand?' **his arms crossing over his chest.

The two nodded back. **'Good, now listen up. We're going on a little hunting trip…'**

* * *

**So that's chapter 1. This story is going to move a lot faster than my other ones so I hope it doesn't sound too rushed. It's definitely not as detailed as my other stories but what can you do. I'm making this up as I go. Anyway, let me know what you think!  
**

**Reviews, comments, and criticisms are greatly appreciated just no flames!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

**The Devil's Trill  
**

**Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins**

"Hey, has anyone seen Cyborg?" The leader of the Titans asked as he entered the living room where the rest of the team currently congregated. Well, most of them except for the half robot in question. At the moment, Beast Boy was snapping his fingers to the beat of the song currently being played through his headphones. Raven sat on the couch with a book in her hands, though she had set it down to look up at the boy wonder once he entered the room. Starfire did the same, putting down the bowl of whatever it was she was mixing on the counter.

"I think he said he had someplace important to go to this morning," Raven explained.

"Agreed. And he also mentioned something about the 'visiting of the old friend'," Starfire added.

"An old friend?" Robin repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Who?"

"If we knew we'd tell you," Raven pointed out then went back to her book.

"Hmm," Robin thought before making his way over to the sofa where Beast Boy currently sat, oblivious to the whole conversation that had just taken place.

"Hey, Beast Boy, have you seen Cyborg anywhere?"

"What?" Beast Boy yelled back.

"Have you seen Cyborg? I thought maybe he might have said something to you!" Robin repeated a little louder this time.

"Didn't hear you! WHAT?"

Robin clenched his teeth in frustration. "I SAID, HAVE YOU SEEN CYBORG?!"

"What's with all the yelling?"

The teens turned and were surprised to see the man in question walk through the door. He stared back expectantly, obviously curious as to what was going on before he came in.

"Cyborg, where have you been?" Robin asked.

"Oh, just visiting an old friend," he answered vaguely.

"Yeah, I gathered that. And who exactly did you go to visit?"

Instead of answering, Cyborg interjected with his own question. "Hey Robin, how're those reports coming along? Anyone new pop up?"

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"You know any potential titans or possibly new villains?" Cyborg asked cautiously. He'd tried to remain vague and cryptic but from the look on his leader's face, he could tell that the younger teen knew something was up. It was hard trying to get anything past the young detective. It was like he analyzed every statement told to him without even thinking about it anymore, if that made any sense.

"Any reason why you're suddenly so interested? Last I checked you said we should leave it to the Titans East."

"Uh, you know, just want to make sure I'm up to date with the latest intel!" he said nervously.

"I see," Robin said, though he still didn't sound convinced.

"Dude, where've you been running off to every weekend?" Beast Boy asked while shutting off his mp3 player. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to the opening of the new Mega Monkey's 6 game this Saturday and you were gone!"

"And when I came to ask for assistance for the maker of the waffles the Saturday before you had vanished," Starfire pointed out.

"When I came to see if you wanted to play a game of chess the Saturday before that Saturday all I found was your surprisingly vacant room," Raven added calmly.

"Cyborg, what exactly is going on? Where've you been going, and why keep it a secret from us?"

"Look man, it's my business!" Cyborg argued back. "I don't go poking around into your business! Maybe I just want a little time to myself every once in a while."

"Understandable. I'm sure Dr. Knight enjoys your weekly talks too."

Cyborg's eyes widened in shock. "How did you-?"

"I have my ways. I was hoping you'd tell us about it yourself, but obviously that isn't going to happen. Cyborg, you shouldn't keep visiting him. You're only going to give him false hope," Robin explained heatedly.

"Man, I ain't giving anyone false hope! Unlike the rest of you, I'm still searching."

"Dude, we've searched for this guy's kid for months and all we found out was his name. Nobody's seen him, and if they have, then they're not talking. Can't you give it a rest and just accept that we're never going to find him?" Beast Boys said exasperatedly.

"NO, I'm not giving up! The dude's got red eyes and extremely pale skin, I'm sure _someone_ has seen him _somewhere_. People don't just vanish into thin air. There's got to be something, some sort of trail or clue that's he's left behind."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," Raven stated as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Or better yet, maybe he's _already dead_! He did get injected with a highly toxic and unstable chemical."

"And if he's not?! What then? I don't want to make any assumptions until we're completely sure we know what happened to him."

"Why're you doing this Cyborg? I mean, why are you _really_ doing this?" Robin asked, putting much emphasis on the word really. "The last time you were this determined to find someone was when you were tracking down Brother Blood, but that's because he'd stolen you're private blueprints. What's so personal about this case?"

To this, Cyborg turned away and lowered his eyes. Behind him, the Titans all looked back at him, waiting for a response, but none of them willing to push him too hard. For a moment, they all simply stood there, completely silent. Not even Beast Boy dared to speak, and that was something. Finally, the half-man, half-robot took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Look, before I met all of you I used to live with my parents. After the…accident which left me looking like this, I was angry for what they'd done to me, what they'd made me into. So I ran away from home," he admitted. When the others didn't speak up or interrupt, he took that as a sign to continue. "After his son disappeared, all Dr. Knight ever wanted was to see him again. Even though he just went through a massive stroke, all he thinks about is his son. In fact, it's the little bit of hope that his son is still alive that motivates him to get better and fully recover. And I've never met anyone as dedicated to his child as this man. But it was only after speaking with him for a little while did I stop to realize how my own parents must have felt when I ran away."

Robin nodded at his response while Starfire and Raven looked at each in confusion, and Beast Boy's eyes went to the floor.

"It's too late for me to see my old man and apologize for taking off like I did, but there's still a chance for this father to be reunited with his child. And until I've seen his stone cold body, I refuse to believe that this kid is truly gone forever! I made a promise to Dr. Knight that I'd find him somehow, and it's one that I intend to keep."

This time, once he'd finished Robin took a few steps forward walking up to the metal man and placed his hand on his shoulder. Though it wasn't much, Cyborg knew what it meant even before the words had left his mouth.

"If this mission is so special, then we'll open up the case one more time. But this is the last time." Robin's eyes narrowed. "I know it's important to you, but we've got other missions to work on. If nothing comes up this time around, I'm going to have to insist that you drop it for good. Understand?"

Cyborg nodded, a look of pure determination gracing his features. "I got it," he muttered before turning around and walking back to his room. Inwardly, his thoughts filled with hope and resolve. _You're out there somewhere, I just know it. This time, I'll find you Elliot Knight, if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

"So you want us to help you track this guy down?" Angel asked just to clarify.

'**That's right. Think you can handle it?'**

She grinned. "I'm sure I can pull up a few leads here and there. I knew it never hurt to have a few connections."

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" See-More asked, crossing his arms.

'**Am I?'**

"We may be _friends _Wykkyd, but my services aren't free or cheap. You want my help, you're going to have to dish out!" he demanded with a raised hand.

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged. **'I didn't expect anything less from you,' **he replied. Seemingly reaching into his cape, his hand emerged with a large stack of hundred dollar bills bound together in a paper wrapping. At the sight of it, See-More's eyeball bulged out so much, it looked like it might pop right out of its socket. Before the question could reach the tip of his tongue, Kyd Wykkyd explained, **"The Jump City bank just brought in a shipment of bills fresh off the U.S. mint."**

See-More reached for the stack eagerly, but before he could even lay a finger on the stack, Kyd Wykkyd quickly pulled it back. **'Hold it,'** he commanded, and instead took two bills off the top before stuffing the rest of it back into a portal in his cape. Holding out the two hundred-dollar bills, he placed one into See-More's outstretched palm. **'That's your prepayment. You get the rest of it once you've helped me.'**

See-More scowled at him. "You're kidding right? That's it?!"

'**If you don't want it, I'm sure there are plenty of other villains who'd gladly take-,'**

"Okay, okay, fine I'll take it," he replied quickly in an annoyed tone while sticking the hundred in his pocket.

'**That's what I thought,' **Kyd Wykkyd replied confidently. He turned back towards Angel and held out the other hundred dollar bill to her. But she surprised him when she shook her head and pushed his hand away.

"I already owe you for saving me when the academy was collapsing. I don't like having any unpaid debt," she explained.

He couldn't help the small smile that graced his face in response to her sincerity. However, after a second it was gone and he was all business once more.** 'Alright then. I'll meet you both back here in about three days to report what you've found. Don't forget to keep in touch.' **He held up his communicator.

"Right!" Angel replied, her wings slowly growing in size. Once they were large enough, she lifted herself off the ground, just above their heads. "I'll see you in a few days!" And just like that, she took off into the sky, leaving nothing but a gust of wind behind her.

The two boys watched as her form shrank in size as the distance between them grew until she finally disappeared into the clouds. See-More let out a low whistle. "Hey Wykkyd, when she was flying right above our heads, did you ever notice that she doesn't wear shorts under her skirt?"

Kyd Wykkyd frowned at him. **'Pervert. You should keep your wandering eye to yourself.'**

See-More laughed. "They were light blue in case you're interested," he added before activating his pink eyeball that lifted him up, up and away. Soon he too was nothing but a distant dot floating high in the sky, barely recognizable from anyone who happened to glance up.

Thus, Kyd Wykkyd found himself alone once more. He looked back towards Jump City, his hands clenching into fists. Inwardly, his thoughts dripped with malice and hatred._ You're out there somewhere, I just know it. This time, I'll find you Chang, if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

**That's chapter 2! Woo-hoo! As you can tell, Kyd Wykkyd is a lot more malicious and scheming in this fic than he is in the other stories I've written him in. Hope you readers don't mind that too much! As for See-More, all I can say is he's a villain, what do you expect? Of course he'd want to get paid!  
**

**BTW if you are a fan of the TV shows Young Justice and/or Green Lantern the animated series, you should know that Cartoon Network plans to cancel them both. Blasphemy I say!  
**

**If you are interested in saving these shows I suggest signing the petition here:  
**

** www dot change dot org/petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series**

**Anyway, reviews, comments, and criticisms are greatly appreciated, just no flames please!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Connections

**The Devil's Trill**

**Chapter 3: Connections**

Angel landed lightly on her feet, surveying her surroundings. It was currently dark out, the lights of the streetlamps being the only source of light for miles around. Most people were probably tucked away in their beds, resting up for another busy schedule the next day. Most people being most _normal_ people, that is. On the flip side of the coin, night was when the real parties began, a time when the young would break free and attempt to let go for a few hours. It was also the prime time for crime. Most of the time, prime hang out spots were so blatantly obvious, they might as well have had a neon sign hung right above them that said "Bad Guy Hideout, Members Only." And then there were those that were tucked away, so indistinguishable that any person could pass them without a second glance. And the best part was, they were hiding in plain sight. Only a person with connections and a good eye would be able to find them. Despite being a teenage girl, Angel had learned how to get around pretty quickly. She had to admit, though she had absolutely _hated_ them with a passion, those required seduction classes taught back in the academy could be pretty useful at times. Most men are easy to fool when they're too busy thinking with their balls rather than their brains.

Angel peaked around a corner, glancing back and forth to check if the coast was clear. Satisfied, she continued on, making her way into a dingy little hole-in-the-wall bar. Inside, the place was fairly empty and quiet with the exception of the few drunks draped over the counter snoring loudly. Making her way over, she hopped on a stool and called the bartender over. He looked at her dully, all the while polishing a glass.

"I'll have the 'good stuff' if you don't mind. You know the one."

"ID?" he asked without skipping beat.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? Have you even looked at me?" she asked, her wings flapping once.

"ID?" he asked again.

She let out a feigned huff of annoyance and slapped her H.I.V.E. academy ID on the counter in front of him. He picked it up with one hand, his eyes darting between her and the picture. After a few seconds more, he handed it back and set the glass down on the counter. "This way," he said, making his way towards the back. She jumped off the stool and followed him. Once they'd reached the back of the bar, away from prying eyes, the man led her into a tiled room. Placing a hand on one of the tiles, he pressed it in, causing a side of the wall to slide up revealing a small dark tunnel. She nodded to him once before stepping into the tunnel, the wall sliding back in place.

After following it for a few minutes, gradually did the noise begin to pick up until she found herself in a huge cavern of flashing lights. All around, various villains were having one heck of a time. Gathered around the bar, Johnny Rancid was downing a pint of beer as his peers around him chanted "Chug, chug, chug!" Off to the side a couple of others cheered as some sloshed blond girl named Kitten danced seductively on a table, her pink dress falling to her knees. She also caught sight of Phobia and Dr. Light playing pool at one of the pool tables. But none of them meant anything to her. It took about an hour of searching and a half a glass of gin and tonic before she finally found her target. Straightening her shoulders, Angel let out a breath and made her way over to him.

"Punk Rocket, fancy seeing you here," she said lowering her eyelashes.

"Oy, haven't seen you in a while Turtle Dove," Punk Rocket slurred in his heavy British accent.

"Yes! It's been rather boring without anyone here to play with."

"Been in the slammer for far too long, and trust me Love, they don't have very many ladies in there!" he laughed. Judging from his breath and demeanor, he was about one drink away from passing out. Perfect.

"Listen, a friend of mine is looking for someone, someone special."

"Aren't we all?" he replied.

"Yes, well, it's very important this time around but I have no idea where to start looking. You wouldn't have happened to see him, would you?" she purred, scooting a little closer to him, just enough for their shoulders to touch.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Depends on wot you're willing to offer if you know wot I mean," Punk Rocket muttered as he threw an arm around her, crushing her against him. It took all of her willpower not to puke!

"Oh, I'm sure I've got plenty to offer," she said coyly, her index finger twirling around his chest. "If you just follow me to the lavatory, I'm sure we could…negotiate something."

"Don't mind if I do!"

* * *

Off in another part of town, See-More walked aimlessly through the streets and alleyways. The neighborhood he'd chosen was dead silent with only the occasional crow making a sound. A light wind picked up, chilling him slightly. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm, wishing that he'd designed a suit that sustained a bit of heat. Then again, it helped him cool off when he was running from the enemy. More so, he usually didn't hang around in dark, damp, and cold areas such as these. The teenage boy found himself wondering why on Earth this guy chose a place like this to hide out! Then again, it was kind of secluded and isolated from the rest of the city. Looking at it from that standpoint, it was the perfect place for a villain to hang out.

After a couple of minutes of searching, he stumbled upon a boarded up building that looked like it had been abandoned for quite a while. Pushing against the creaky door, See-More managed to open it just about enough for him to slip inside. Had he been any fatter though, he doubted he could have made it without getting stuck, which again led him to wonder why on Earth the guy had chosen this place. Walking up the old stairs to the next floor up, distant sounds made their way to his ear. A couple of grunts and yelling, as well as some electronic noises that were all too familiar. It was nearly impossible to find him in any other state. Well, at least he knew he was in the right place. Once the staircase ended, he found himself in a long dark hallway with only one door at the very end. All of the noise seemed to be resonating from behind it. Standing in front of the door See-More sighed, mentally steeling himself for what was to come, and walked through it.

Inside, he found himself staring at the back of a large sofa with multiple screens alight in front of the room's single occupant. "No, no, no! Get it- Grrr! Almost there…YES!" he yelled.

"Hey Control Freak, what's up?" See-More asked.

At the sound of his voice, the tubby man jumped nearly five feet into the air. "See-More!" he cried, whirling around. "When did you get here?!"

"Uh, just now? You really need to get a lock for your door," he said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Not right now! I'm busy trying to beat this level of Racing Version 6! I've already spent nearly two days beating the first seven levels. Only ten more left to go!" he answered eagerly, turning back towards the screens.

"I can see that. Or rather, I can smell that," See-More said, covering his nose. "Look, there's this guy I need you to help me find. Seeing as Gizmo is currently locked away for the time being, you're the only other person I know who could possibly hack some of the security systems for intel."

"Uh-huh," Control Freak said with little interest. His attention was still directed at the screen in front of him, fingers flying across the controller.

"Hey, are you even listening?!" See-More was so close to slapping himself in the face. He was just about to until he noticed something else off to the side of the wall. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

"Huh, what?" he asked, eyes never leaving the screen. That is, until the screen suddenly went black as all the power left it in an instant. Control Freak gasped. "HEY! I was almost at the eighth level!" he complained.

"Good to see that I've finally got your attention," See-More announced, power cord in hand. "Listen, I really need your help finding this guy!"

"And just why the heck should I help you?" Control Freak demanded, crossing his arms.

"Because I could make it worth your while. Here's the deal: the newest HD version of Mega Monkeys 7 isn't supposed to be released for another two months. I just happen to know the location of where they're storing them all. You help me, and I could possibly get you a pre-release copy with my five finger discount!"

Control Freak rubbed his chin in thought. "A pre-release copy eh?" he said. Though he was obviously trying to sound neutral, he could help that little bit of excitement and intrigue drip into his voice. "Does that include the secondary game that goes along with the set?"

"That, AND the limited edition game controller for selected copies only. I hear only fifty of those were manufactured."

"DEAL!" he exclaimed, taking See-More's hand and shaking it vigorously. See-More nearly laughed at how easy it was to bribe the coach potato.

"Ok, so when do I start?!"

* * *

"You know Love, when you said negotiate this wasn't exactly wot I had in mind!" Punk Rocket yelled from where he dangled upside down. Once the two had made their way into the one-room wash closet, he'd been taken completely by surprise when she'd suddenly slammed him against the wall with one of her enlarged wings, knocking him out instantly. Next thing he knew, he found himself tied up and hanging from the ceiling.

"Fine, we'll 'negotiate'," Angel said from where she sat on the sink with his guitar in her lap. "Lovely guitar by the way, you sure do take good care of it. How about this? You tell me where I can find him, and I won't damage it too much!" she threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

His statement was met with a loud snap that resonated across the walls of the small bathroom. With one daring stroke, she'd snapped one of the metal strings clear off. Punk's mouth dropped in shock.

"Still think I'm joking?"

"You're out of your bloody mind you are!" Punk yelled back.

"Tell. Me. Where. He. Is." She emphasized.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Another snap resonated within the restroom walls. He gritted his teeth.

"By the way, just a thought but is this thing waterproof?" Angel asked innocently.

"If you even THINK of sticking that under the faucet, the moment I get down-,"

"Faucet? Please! Let's try to be a little more creative! I heard the toilet here is notorious for clogging every day. Care to test that theory?" Making her way over, Angel dangled the musical instrument over the smelly whirlpool of muck, angling her body just enough to give him the perfect view from where he hung.

"Come now Turtle Dove, let's not be hasty…" he muttered nervously.

"Down the hatch!"

"NO WAIT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. She stopped with her arm just barely over the toilet bowl, the guitar just about to be submerged. "There's a jewel, a ruby that's said to be arriving in Jump City in four days. It's called the Siren's Heart. Rumor has it that he plans to steal the jewel before it goes on display!"

"That's more like it. And where is this 'Siren's Heart' supposed to be displayed?"

"At the museum, about two miles from here!"

"And when exactly does he plan to steal it?"

"I don't know maybe sometime in the next three days? I've heard that he plans to steal it once it arrives at the museum and not any earlier!"

"Hmm. I see," she muttered, lifting the guitar back over her shoulder. "Anything else?"

"No that's all I know, I swear!" he cried desperately, swinging back and forth.

"Alright then. In that case, thank for your time. I'll be leaving now." Thoroughly satisfied with how things had played out, Angel set the guitar down on the ground and wrapped her hand around the doorknob.

"OY, AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING LOVE?" he yelled from above just as she gotten the door halfway open.

"Don't worry. Johnny Rancid usually comes by after he's had about seven drinks or so. I'm sure he'll be here very soon," she replied. "And enough with the 'Love' nickname, you're so not my type it's not even funny."

He snorted. "That's right, I forgot. You're into the tall, dark, and silent types, am I right?" he sneered.

"Shut up!" Angel exclaimed, knowing exactly who he was referring to. "And if you _ever_ grab my ass again, I will castrate you with your own guitar strings!" With that, she slammed the door shut, leaving him hanging high and dry.

"Bloody Tart," he muttered.

* * *

**And here's chapter 3! Hope it was worth the wait. As you can tell, Kyd Wykkyd didn't show up in this chapter, but he'll be back in the next one, as well as the Titans and someone else. **

**If you're a Young Justice and/or Green Lantern: the animated series fan, sign the petition and keep Cartoon Network from cancelling those two shows!**

**www dot change dot org/petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series**

**Reviews, comments, and criticisms are greatly appreciated, just no flames!**


End file.
